If I Never Knew You
by Love's Symphony
Summary: What if Pocahontas and John Smith ended up together. See what happens when John returns and they travel to England. What happens when they meet the two people nobody wants to see? Can their love survive? Pocahontas/John Smith ship of course.
1. Farewell

A/N: I lost the first two chapters, so I have to rewrite them. Sorry.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 1: Farewell

Pocahontas watched in horror as John Smith hit the ground with a sickening thud. She was by his side in an instant, she wanted more than anything for him to open his eyes. The sound of the gunshot still echoed endlessly in her ears as she realized, the very thing that she had risked her life to prevent, could very well become a reality.

* * *

Down below, a rather interesting scene was unfolding.

"You shot him!" Thomas said, with hints of shock and anger in his voice.

"He stepped right….right into it…it's his own fault." Radcliffe started to protest.

"Smith was right all along." One man said.

"We never should have listened to you!" Another man added.

"Get the gun from him!" men yelled, as they took a hold of Radcliffe. Thus giving Thomas the opportunity he needed to pry the musket from Radcliffe's hands.

"Put him in chains, and gag him as well!" Thomas ordered as they carried the traitorous governor away.

* * *

Up on the cliff, men came to take John back to Jamestown. Pocahontas watched sadly as they lifted his body up off the ground and carried him back to Jamestown.

Pocahontas had a restless night to say the least. Her thoughts were swirling around John. She knew that he would be leaving for England the next day, and she was determined to see him at least one last time. She also wanted to show the settlers that there were no longer any hard feelings between them and her people. So, she and her father decided to harvest some food for them to take on the journey back to England.

* * *

The day pasted slowly for both Pocahontas and John, almost to the point that it became agonizing. Pocahontas wanted to clear the uncertainty that was eating away at her. She needed to know that John was still alive.

Finally, the time came to see the see the settlers off as they disembarked on their journey back to England.

* * *

Meanwhile at the riverfront, John Smith waited for his men to finish loading the ship. They had bandaged his wounds and done everything they could to help ease their comrade's pain. John's only hope was that he could see the woman he loved with all his being before he left for England, and if that was his fate, the earth.

Just then, Thomas came over and knelt down beside his friend, "The ship's almost ready, we better get you on board, we'll lose the tide."

Two men came over and started lifting John off the ground, but he immediately stopped them, "No, not yet, she said she'd be here."

They set him back down on the ground. Then Thomas said, "Look", looking in the direction of the woods.

John squinted his eyes to see through the thick mist that surrounded the woods. Just then, he saw Pocahontas emerge from the mist. Beside her, were her people holding bowls of food for the settlers. From the looks of it, it looked as if she brought her entire village with her.

Pocahontas stepped forward, her eyes only for John until Thomas stepped toward her, his hat off in respect for the daughter of the Indian chief.

"Going back is his only chance." He solemnly, "He'll die if he stays here."

Pocahontas put a hand on his shoulder to show here understanding. Then she made her way to John and bent down beside him, taking hold of his hand.

"Here" She said, pulling out a small pouch, "It's from Grandmother Willow's bark, it'll help with the pain."

"What pain?" John said, his voice somewhat shaking.

"I've had worse pain than this." John sucked in a sharp breath as another wave of pain hit him, "Can't think of any right now but…"

Pocahontas then turned to see her father coming towards them, Nakoma walking obediently behind him.

"You are always welcome among our people." Chief Powhatan said gently, placing his cape (Sorry if it's wrong, I wasn't sure what to call It.) around John to act as a blanket.

"Thank you, my brother." He smiled warmly.

Flit was the next to approach John, perching himself on John's finger.

"I thought you didn't like strangers." John said.

In response, Flit made a tweeting sound. Then he flew over to join Meeko and Percy, revealing Pocahontas' necklace, fully restored to its former beauty.

Pocahontas smiled as she took her necklace from her friends.

"My mother's necklace." She said before placing it back around her neck.

John reached over and pet Percy on the head, leaving a few stands out of place. Meeko gave an old biscuit that was starting to crumble. Nevertheless, John accepted Meeko's small gift.

John reached up and caressed his love's cheek.

"Come with me?" He asked, his eyes pleading.

Unsure of what to do, Pocahontas turned to her father for guidance.

"You must choose your own path." He replied.

Pocahontas looked from the settlers to her people. There they stood opposite each other, inches away from war only a short time ago. She knew that there could be another misunderstanding which might lead to another cause for war. Pocahontas knew she had a duty to her people, and the right thing to do was stay behind and make sure Virginia remained peaceful, no matter how much it pained her.

"I'm needed here." She finally said.

"Then, I stay with you." He replied.

"No!" Pocahontas said, almost desperately, "You have to go back."

"But I can't leave you."

"You never will," She replied, repeating the very same words he said to her on the night before his execution, "No matter what happens, I'll always be with you, forever."

They reached for each other, bending down to share one last passionate kiss.

When their lips finally separated, the men arrived to take John to the boat. They held each other's hands until John was finally out of reach.

Pocahontas ran to the cliff that overlooked the river. As she watched the ship disappear from view. She somehow knew that they would be reunited someday, but that didn't prevent a lone tear from escaping and running down her cheek.

* * *

A/N: Wow! This took quite a while to finish, but I feel it was worth it because this involved more detail and is now double the original length. This will be the first story that I will finish completely, since I'm already half way though Chapter 9 and there are only 3-5 chapters left after that. So I hope you like this rewrite and I hope to finish this story ASAP. I'm also thinking of a sequel, so let me know what you guys think.


	2. Conflicting Emotions

A/N: Here is the rewrite of Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 2: Conflicting Emotions

The days passed by, uneventful. One day blurred into the next, slowly blending into months, and eventually, a year had already passed.

Pocahontas was constantly plagued by reminders of John Smith every time she had to journey to Jamestown upon the request of her father. The settlers that stayed behind, time after time, offered her expressions of sympathy. Though those words were said, they were devoid of all meaning, merely echoes of empty promises. Though this was true, she nevertheless, appreciated their kind sentiment.

Her only comfort was the presence and sage voice of her long time friend and confidant, Grandmother Willow. She was the one "_person_" Pocahontas could turn to. Her advice had always truthful, and yet, had a hint of mystery, almost in the form of a riddle.

* * *

One winter day, the snow had ceased falling; allowing tribe members to harvest what remained of their crops.

Nakoma was walking slowly, careful not to drop the basket full of berries that she was carrying. All of the sudden, she felt an extra weight in her basket, followed by sounds of someone or something eating. Just as she was about scold what she was certain, was her best friend's troublesome raccoon friend. She heard a rustling sound behind her, followed by a brief glimpse of something black.

Nakoma smirked, she was pretty sure she knew what that flash of black was. So she put the basket down and picked up a snowball, ready to strike.

Just as she came around the bend, she was nailed on the back of her head with a snowball, followed by the unmistakable sound of laughter.

Nakoma turned around to see her best friend laughing hysterically behind her. Nakoma smiled, it was a heart-warming sight to see her best friend express such joy. For the longest time, it seemed as though Pocahontas was in an endless sea of sadness. Nakoma felt sympathy for her best friend and tried her best to console her.

Apparently something had happened to change her friend's demeanor. She did not know what could have caused a drastic shift like this, but regardless, she was thankful to the spirits for her best friend's happiness.

Nakoma snapped out of her thoughts. Now focusing on her present situation, the two of them proceeded to throw snowballs at each other, each missing its intended target.

Pocahontas then jumped on Nakoma's back, just like she used to when they were young children.

"_I thought we were too old for these games._" Nakoma thought to herself, "_Apparently not._"

Just then, Nakoma didn't see where she was going and tripped over her basket of berries, still resting on the ground. This caused them to start sliding down the hill at amazingly rapid speed. Pocahontas and Meeko strangely enjoyed this, whereas Percy and Nakoma where just waiting for it to be over.

Eventually they came to a stop, each of them scattering in all different directions. Pocahontas was still laughing as she rolled over on the snow covered ground, but her demeanor quickly changed when she saw that the compass that John Smith left behind had fallen out of the pouch that she always carried with her.

Pocahontas picked up the compass and brushed off the snow that covered it. Just then, a wave of memories hit her, bringing forth feelings of happiness and sadness all at the same time.

She pressed the compass to her heart. Oh how she missed him. So much more then she could ever put into words.

Nakoma sighed; she sympathized with her best friend. Having to say goodbye to the one you love, and having to live with the uncertainty of whether he was dead or alive, must be incredibly painful. She wished Pocahontas would somehow move on, she couldn't hold on to false hope forever, but that was easier said than done.

"It's been a long time since John Smith left, and we haven't heard anything since. We may never know what happened to him. Perhaps it's time to put this behind you." Nakoma said sadly, putting a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"I know. You may be right, it's just…hard to say goodbye." Pocahontas solemnly replied before slowly walking away. Her destination unknown.

* * *

A/N: As you can tell, I used one of the scenes from Pocahontas II, even though I prefer the first one of course. I thought this should be in the story because it gave us a little insight to Pocahontas' emotions. Don't worry; this will undoubtedly be a Pocahontas/John Smith story. I was originally going to make this longer, but this seemed like a good place to end this chapter. So I decided to spilt it up into two separate chapters. Anyway, please Read and Review.


	3. Where Do I Go From Here?

A/N: Here is chapter 3. Here we go.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 3: Where Do I Go From Here?

Pocahontas wasn't sure where she was headed, but she let her feet guide her, not caring where she went.

Eventually, she found herself at the exact same place where she and John had first met. This brought back beautiful memories, although the feeling was bittersweet. Pocahontas let a few stray tears escape and flow freely down her cheeks.

She heard her animal friends come up from behind her, but she didn't show that she acknowledged their presence. Her face remained solemn.

She knew Nakoma had a point in what she was saying, but for some unknown reason, something was telling her not to give up hope.

Pocahontas stood on one of the snow-covered stepping stones and stared into the now frozen water. What was once an endless body of shining blue water, now seemed to haunt her with images of the past.

At first, she saw the moment where she and John Smith first met. Then her father appeared before her, as she relived the moment when her father gave her mother's necklace. Finally, she saw Nakoma and Kokoum. To this day, Pocahontas still felt a pang of guilt over Kokoum's death. If she hadn't tried to sneak out that night, Nakoma wouldn't have become worried about her, she wouldn't have sent Kokoum after her, and he wouldn't be dead.

She knew Nakoma had good intentions, so she couldn't blame her for being concerned.

Pocahontas sighed to herself. For awhile, it had begun to feel as though she no longer had a place in her tribe. It was as if she belonged somewhere else.

* * *

Her feet had begun to move of their own accord once more. This time, she found herself on the cliff where she had said her silent goodbye to John Smith as she watched his ship sail off into the distance.

She could almost see the ship on the water. It almost looked real, but she shook her head, clearing her vision, then the ship was gone.

She then decided to go seek some advice from the one "person" she could always confide in. Even when nobody else could understand her feelings. Pocahontas turned around and started making her way to Grandmother Willow's glade.

* * *

A/N: Sorry this chapter was so short, but I thought this was a good spot to end it. Chapter 5 will be the return of John Smith. I'll try to make chapters longer. Please R/R.


	4. The Voice of Wisdom

A/N: Here is Chapter 4.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 4: The Voice of Wisdom

Pocahontas wrapped her arms around herself in an attempt to keep herself warm. The increased coldness of the winter wind sent chills down her spine. She left a trail of footprints behind her. The ice that hung from Grandmother Willow's many vines seemed to sparkle, as she pushed them aside to enter the glade.

Pocahontas climbed the stump she usually sat on whenever she visited Grandmother Willow. The stump felt as cold as the rest of the earth, but she seeks advice from her oldest and wisest friend none the less.

"Grandmother Willow," she called, "I need to speak with you."

In response to her call, Grandmother Willow's aged face materialized in the hollow of the ancient tree. She shook off the snow that had collected within her branches, seemingly relieved to be called upon since the harsh winter began.

"Is that my Pocahontas?" she greeted, as she always did.

She sounded as if she was slightly ill. Though the culture of her tribe centered on the spirits of the world, Pocahontas didn't know everything about The Spirits. She wasn't sure anyone in her tribe did. If so, it would most likely be Kekata, the shaman of her tribe.

Although, it made some sense, if spirits have attachments to the earth, then they could easily be affected by the changing of the earth.

Grandmother Willow took note of the sad expression on Pocahontas' face. She looked as if she had given up hope, which was the last thing she should be doing.

"My, what is it child?" she asked, using one of her vines to tilt Pocahontas' head upward, so that she could look into her eyes. Pocahontas didn't say a word, but her eyes conveyed everything.

"Ah, you are starting to doubt the possibility of John Smith's return," she said.

Pocahontas let out a sigh, "Well it's been a year already, and I haven't received anything that would tell me what happened to John Smith."

Grandmother Willow listened intently.

"I still keep thinking that he will come back someday," she was close to crying now, "Everyone in the tribe keeps telling me to move on, but a part of me doesn't want too. I don't know what to think anymore."

"Be patient child," Grandmother Willow smiled, "All good things to those who wait."

Pocahontas could only hope that to what she was true, as she felt a small smile creep across her face.

She knew she had to get back home. Her father would be wondering where she was, no doubt.

"Thank you Grandmother Willow," Pocahontas said, standing up to leave, "I'll see you again very soon."

"I'll be right here waiting for you anytime you need me," Grandmother replied.

Pocahontas flashed her first genuine smile in a long time. Then she finally exited the glade, and headed back home.

* * *

A few more weeks passed before Pocahontas finally received an answer to the question that constantly plagued her mind. She finally received a letter from none other than, John Smith. He was on his way back to Virginia, and would be there in a matter of days.

The first "person" she told the news to was, Grandmother Willow.

"I'm so happy for you," she said, "I hope this has taught you never to give up hope."

"Don't worry, I won't, Pocahontas replied.

* * *

A/N: Finally! It's done. Sorry this didn't come sooner. Life kept getting in the way. But I finally got it done. Chapters 5-10 will be the original version. I also am planning on updating my Tangled, Anastasia, and Beauty and the Beast stories today as well.


	5. The Return of True Love

A/N: Next chapter

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 5: The Return of True Love

Pocahontas could hardly stand it, today was the day that John Smith was returning to Virginia. She stood on cliff where she had said goodbye to John waiting for any sign of his ship.

Just then shots could be heard signaling the arrival of an incoming ship. Pocahontas squinted hard, trying to see through the early morning mist. As the mist cleared, Pocahontas could see more and more of the ship until it came into full view. She recognized it; it was the ship that John had first sailed on.

At the very thought John Smith's arrival, Pocahontas took off like a bolt of lightening, bur using the speed and gallop of a deer. She finally made it to where the ship was being docked. Some of the settlers had chosen to stay behind and lived in a town on the shore that they called Jamestown.

The occupants of the ship started filing out of the ship. Pocahontas quickly ran to the ship, pushing her way through the crowd, looking for John. Just then, she spotted him running into his arms. Startled by the impact, John fell backward slightly. It was then that he realized who it was, Pocahontas. He wrapped his arms around her; he could feel her silky raven black hair brush up against his face.

After they finished their small reunion they decided to take a little trip down memory lane. They went to the waterfall where they had first met. They traveled all over Virginia, from Grandmother Willow to the cliff where Pocahontas had taught John to paint with all the colors of the wind. But there was thing that they had to learn to surpass, Pocahontas' father.

* * *

A.N: short but plz R&R


	6. A Warm Welcome

A/N: This is what everyone wants

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 6: A Warm Welcome

Pocahontas and John Smith made their way to the Indian camp. It was all interesting to John because he had never seen Pocahontas' home before. There waiting to greet them, was none other Pocahontas' father. John had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that he had to find a way to prove to the Indian chief that he truly did love his daughter. Not only that, but reassure him that he had no intention of leaving or causing her pain ever again. He pulled Pocahontas close to him, her silky ebony black hair brushing against his skin.

They stopped in front of Pocahontas' father. John stepped forward to the Indian chief and bowed, "Nice to see you again great chief".

"Glad to see you are well" replied the chief, a hint of concern and caution in his voice, "Do you intend to stay?"

John nodded, "Yes sir, and I won't be leaving anytime soon".

"I'll hold you that"

"You can count on that", John said proudly

John was planning on keeping his promise, for on that very night in Grandmother Willow's glade, he would ask Pocahontas to be his wife. He turned to her told her that he needed to take a walk by himself. He knew exactly where to go to calm his nerves, the waterfall.

XXX

John splashed water in his face preparing himself for what he was about to do. He was pretty sure that she would say yes, but there is always that shadow of doubt in your mind. One of the worries was that he had was that her father would accept giving away his only daughter, and only child at that.

As the sun was setting on his way back, he thought about how he would do this. When he got back to the camp he had made up his mind.

* * *

Both Pocahontas and John Smith stepped into a canoe and headed in the direction of Grandmother Willow. They got there just as the moon was rising, but before Pocahontas could climb onto the stump John grabbed her hand, stopping her in her tracks,

"Pocahontas"

"Yes John" Pocahontas turned around to face him,

John stared at her, lost her in eyes in that moment, "I love you".

"And I you"

He smiled, "I have something to ask you".

"Yes?"

"Pocahontas…."

* * *

A/N: Please read and review and thank you my wonderful readers, I'm glad you like this story.


	7. A Surprise Proposal

A/N: I know it's been forever so here we go

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 7: A Surprise Proposal 

"Pocahontas, will you marry me?" John asked, pulling out a ring from his pocket.

Pocahontas looked at John with a surprising yet questioning glance. She then ignored the ring and just answered his question.

"I will John." She said, jumping into his arms.

John then explained that in his country, when a man asks a woman to marry him it is a tradition that he is to present her with a ring. Pocahontas now understood what the ring was for and nodded for him to continue. John then gently took her hand and slid the ring onto her finger smiling as he did.

Pocahontas stepped back to admire the ring in the moonlight. She was surprised at how it sparkled in the light of the moon. She smiled at the thought of being married to John, added to the thoughts of either staying in Virginia or to leave for England with Joh n. At least visit if not live there, because she deeply wanted to see where the love of her life came from.

John loved watching Pocahontas' face as it changed from happiness to pensive. "Should we tell Grandmother Willow?" John asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Yes, we should." Pocahontas said excitedly.

"You don't need to child, I saw the whole thing." said a sweet sage voice.

The couple turned around to see the wise tree spirit smiling at them. Pocahontas then naturally climbed up the roots of the tree onto the stump. After she made her way up to the stump, she then pulled John up to sit next to her.

"I congratulate the both of you, you two have my blessing for a bright future" The couple smiled at each other, "But be warned, a storm is on the horizon.

They looked questioningly at one another, wondering what she could have meant by that.

* * *

A/n: finally! Please R&R, sorry it was short, I was trying to get this done ASAP, considering the demand for this chapter. And I am planning children.


	8. Talk of the Future

A/N: This seems to be my most popular story, so I thank you guys for all your comments/reviews. Sorry for my lack of updates, I have been lacking inspiration. But I just watched a Pocahontas video on Youtube and it got the wheels in my head turning, and I decided to write it down before I lost it. I will try to make it longer for you guys. Okay, enough of my rambling, here we go.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS

* * *

Chapter 8: Talk of the Future

John and Pocahontas made it back to the village by midnight, ready to spread the joyous news. Although John couldn't shake a feeling guilt from the pit of his stomach, he knew he should have done the proper thing and asked Pocahontas' father for permission before proposing.

As if reading his thoughts, Pocahontas squeezed his hand and said, "There's still time, we don't have to tell them just yet."

John nodded and made his way to the Chief's tent. As he approached the front of the tent, the many doubts that had filled him hours before, returned. Then, those doubts disappeared just as quickly as they arose as Pahontas squeezed his shoulder in a comforting and reassuring gesture. After taking a deep breath, he felt he was ready to talk to her father. He was surprised at himself, he was a very courageous man, and yet this simple thing was enough to scare him out of his wits. But when you think about it, it was like asking the King to marry the princess, which was basically what he was about to do. Luckily Pocahontas was behind him, ready to stand against her father, if need be.

"Father, John wants to speak with you." Pocahontas called softly.

"He is always welcome here, let him in." The chief's voice sounding from the other side.

Pocahontas held the flap of the tent open for John and steeped inside, but not before sharing a quick kiss with his beloved. The Chief smiled as he watched the man who had saved his life not too long ago, and his dearest daughter express their love for each other. John Smith turned around as Pocahontas closed the flap behind him.

"Sit down son." The Chief said cheerfully.

John took a seat on the ground right across from Pocahontas' father, waiting to see if he was going to speak any further.

"How's the wound?"

"All healed sir."

"Now, what is it that you wish to speak to me about?"

"I wish to marry your daughter." John said simply.

The Indian Chief smiled when he heard this, but was not at all surprised that this had happened.

"Have you asked her yet?" Her father asked.

"Yes." John said, instantly regretting he had.

"You two just couldn't wait could you?" Her father teased.

"I'm so sorry; I knew I should've asked you first." John said, quickly apologizing.

The Chief laughed at his future son-in-law's frantic state, "its okay, I gladly give you two my blessing."

"Thank you sir." He said excitedly, jumping up from his seat on the floor.

"No formalities please." The Chief said.

"I'll be sure to remember that."

"So, what are you going to now?"

"Well, Pocahontas wants to see where I come from, so I'm going to take her to England. Then we'll start discussing wedding plans." John told him, standing up to leave.

"Alright then, be sure to take care of my daughter." Her father said sternly.

"You can count on that." John smiled, stepping outside.

As soon as he left the tent, he was looking into the deep brown eyes of his beloved. All he had to do was nod and she already knew what that meant. Overcome with joy and happiness, Pocahontas jumped into his arms and cried tears of joy as they wrapped their arms around each other. From the looks of it, their future was defiantly bright.

* * *

A/N: I hope this okay. I'm sorry this took so long, I hate writers block! The cliffhanger from the last chapter will be answered in the next few chapter. If you guys have any ideas in terms of storyline leave them in a review. Sorry for not calling Pocahontas' father by his name. I forgot how to spell it. As always R/R. Thank you so much.

TTYL


	9. Feelings of Happines

A/N: I know a lot of you are waiting for this, so I won't make you wait any longer. Unfortunately this will be a short chapter. Sadly I am running out of ideas. I'm open to any suggestions. After the next chapter will be the journey to and landing in England, after that I am stuck.

DISCLAIMER: THIS IS PURELY FANMADE. ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 9: Feelings of Happiness

(Pocahontas POV)

I couldn't believe it! My father had given John and I his blessing, and I was soon to be John's wife, and he would become my husband. Sometimes I wondered if I had jumped off the cliff and swam to the boat, maybe we would be in London and be married already.

But that didn't matter now. In only a matter of days I would be on a ship bound for England with my true love by side. I couldn't help but smile at the thought of it.

"I couldn't be happier for you, child." Grandmother Willow said, her elderly sage voice reminding me of my own grandmother.

I went over to sit in the sit on the stump, willing to listen to any words of wisdom she had to offer.

"See, you listened with your heart, followed your path, and were rewarded with the gift of love."

"Thank your guidance Grandmother Willow"

"You're welcome child."

I said goodbye to Grandmother Willow and headed back to the village.

* * *

When I returned to the village, the moon had already risen and was casting a white glow from its place in the sky. John had already back in Jamestown, where he would reside until we left for England. As I closed my eyes, and drifted off to sleep, I began to dream about what England would be like. I showed him my world, now it was his turn to show me his.

* * *

A/N: Finally! I was having major writers block, and I'm sorry I took so long. Please R/R. By the way,


	10. Journey to a New World

A/N: After continuous requests from you guys, I decided to continue this. The chapters will be short, so I may complete this story in the next few days

DISCLAIMER: ALL RIGHTS GO TO THEIR RESPECTFUL OWNERS.

* * *

Chapter 10: Journey to a New World

The days seemed to pass by in a blur, as Pocahontas eagerly waited for the day when she and John Smith would travel to England. She had only pictured what it would look like in her mind based on what John had told her the day they first met. Soon, she would be seeing it with her own eyes.

John was pleased to see that his future was very content in leaving her home to go to England. Even though he would rather be sailing on the sea, for he always felt he belonged on the sea, rather than on land. Maybe now that he would have a wife that he loved with all his heart, he would be happy with his life, and have something to look forward to when he returned from the many voyages he would no doubt have in the future.

* * *

Chief Powhatan and Pocahontas spent a lot time together, while still allowing her time to spend with John. They didn't know how long it would be until the ship arrived to take them to England.

Soon enough, the day finally arrived. The entire tribe had shown up to see them off.

There was a breeze that crawled up Pocahontas' skin, signaling the coming of autumn and the changing of the leaves. Soon, the land would be covered in a blanket of snow, and everyone would have to pick up the remaining harvest to store for the winter.

As she steadily walked closer and closer to the ship and ultimately, her future, she began to hear strange noises coming from the pack strapped to her back. She put it down on the ground and opened the flap to see what was inside. She shook her head when she saw that her three animal friends had stowed away in her pack. She pulled them out and laughed as Meeko licked her nose.

"I can't take you this time." She said.

"Stay out of mischief, and look after one another." She told Flit gently, as he flew into the palms of her hands.

Pocahontas was saddened as she set Flit down on the ground. She turned around to take one last look at her home, at least for a while. Just then Nakoma approached her.

"Do not, forget this land." She simply said.

"You will always be with me."

Nakoma started to walk away then turned around and hugged her best friend tightly. They exchanged a few tears before they parted.

"Take care of my animal friends for me?" Pocahontas asked.

Nakoma nodded and let her best friend go towards her future.

Pocahontas slowly backed away and boarded the ship, taking one last look at her home and her people. Hopefully, it would only be temporary. She went to stand beside John, as the ship was set adrift into the ocean.

As they were getting further away from Virginia, Pocahontas found herself in the same glade where she had last seen John after he was shot. Now the situation was reversed, she was the one sailing away while a love one watched her.

She looked up to the stone ledge that over looked the glade, where she had stood in what seemed like a lifetime. There she saw her father standing there, staring at her, clearly saddened by his daughter's departure.

"Goodbye father." Pocahontas whispered into the air.

She felt a calming breeze sweep over her, carrying her father's unspoken words along it.

"Be happy my daughter, be happy" It said.

"We'll meet again." Pocahontas said silently, hoping her words would reach him.

When she saw a smile appear on her father's face, she knew that her words had been heard. Pocahontas felt more at ease knowing that her father had a bit of happiness to hold on to until she returned. She gazed off into the horizon as the sun set, knowing that she was one step closer to true happiness.

* * *

A/N: Alright people. There are four chapters left to this story, so thanks to all the people who have read and commented thus far. I also would like to know if I should do a sequel, so please leave your choice in a review.


End file.
